


Starlight

by KuraiTsuky



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pre-Canon, Diamond Authority - Freeform, F/F, Gen, Homeworld (Steven Universe), Homeworld Hierarchy (Steven Universe), Homeworld is Horrible, Introspection, Other, White Diamond doesn't understand how feelings work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-14 09:40:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17506178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuraiTsuky/pseuds/KuraiTsuky
Summary: White reflects about the new diamond.





	Starlight

**Author's Note:**

> I was so pumped up after "Battle of Heart and Mind" that I cranked this out in about ten minutes. I'm using the episode as inspiration on how to write White Diamond so if you haven't seen it and don't like spoilers maybe you should wait to read this.

She is small, smaller than any Diamond ought to be. Brighter than she has any right to be, she laughs and dances and wears her _feelings_ in her sleeve like no Diamond ever should. But there is a part of her that doesn’t dare despise Pink for it, she is after all, a part of her, the part she blinds herself to.

Pink makes her furious more often than not, makes her smile too, even when she doesn’t want to. She watches through the centuries though, as the tiny light surrounds herself with lesser gems, flawed creations that make her laugh even more than her fellow Diamond’s do. And for a while, White allows her, takes a page out of Blue’s book and lets her have her fun. Then it becomes more and more apparent why does Pink do it. She will never be perfect, she will never even reach Yellow’s and Blue’s levels of acceptable fallibility, and this is the only way she can make up for that. Poor Pink, thinks White sometimes, when she has the time, when she is in one of her outrageous balls just before one of her stunts that will invariably make her temper rise happens, having to lower herself to interact with those things that barely qualify as gems. Inadequacy must really be a terrible feeling.

No matter how many pets she acquires, how many rules she defies though, White’s fury always passes, it is hard to stay angry at Pink for too long, with how bright she is, blinding even, when she laughs. She watches on as the younger of them does so and quickly banishes _something_ from her mind. No matter how amusing Pink is, she must remain the beacon of light for Homeworld. She does wonder sometimes though, if Pink doesn’t shine even brighter.

Like a dwarf star, so insignificant from afar and yet so luminous up close. She is reflecting on that when the nickname escapes her lips without even thinking about it. Starlight. And it fits Pink like a glove.

For the moment though, White is quite disappointed in their youngest member, she is rather willing to turn a blind eye to her antics in private, just as she does with Yellow and Blue’s pathetic sentimentality, but when it happens in a public setting… well that is another matter entirely. White knows that all this acting out steams from her insecurities, but they have an image to maintain and Pink’s actions have repercussions for all of them.

White however, knows she will overcome them, as she should. Perfection belongs to her, of course, but Pink is still a Diamond, and with experience, her tantrums and antics will surely pass and she will learn her place. In the meantime, the Tower will have to do.

**Author's Note:**

> Comment, or don't, it's a free country <3


End file.
